Sleepless Night
by NaDei
Summary: Saya tidak bisa bikin summary, yang berkenan silahkan baca saja. Walaupun tidak cukup bagus. Ini fict tentang Changmin dan Jinki.


Judul : Sleepless Night

Cast : Lee Jinki as Jinki

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Choi Minho as Choi Minjung, Jinki's Mom

Lee Taemin as Lee Taemin, Jinki's Appa.

Dan cameo lainnya.

Disclaimer : Jinki dkk milik semua orang. -.-v

Fict abal ini punya saya. ^.^

Warning : Yaoi, typo dimana-mana, dan abal.

Sleepless Night

Enjoy…

Jinki tidak percaya Mommy nya begitu tega menjualnya_Jinki menyebut demikian_ kepada teman lamanya. Padahal selama ini dia sudah menjadi anak yang begitu baik. Sangat baik malah, menurutnya. Tetapi Jinki lebih memilih membenci namja jangkung yang sedari tadi menatapnya, kalau bukan karena namja itu, mungkin Mommy nya tak akan tega menjual dirinya, betapapun miskin keluarganya saat ini. Dilihatnya sang Ayah yang seolah-olah pasrah dirinya dijual, hell yeah… dari jaman sebelum ia lahir, Ayahnya tidak akan berani membantah Mommy nya. Bungsu keluarga Choi itu begitu keras kepala dan egois.

"Mom…. Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut dengan tiang listrik ini. Aku memilih menjadi miskin saja selamanya."

"Jaga bicaramu, Lee Jinki. Mommy tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pembangkang." Sentak Choi Minjung, sang Mommy.

"Ini menyangkut masa depanku. Dan aku berhak membangkang." Balas Jinki sengit. Mata sipitnya melotot kearah namja yang tingginya mengalahkan tiang listrik. Jinki bisa saja mengutuk namja itu, karena sudah berani merusak kehidupannya yang tenang.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang masa depan hah? Pokoknya Mommy tidak mau tahu, kau harus mematuhi keinginan Mommy."

"Ayaaaahhhh…. " Jinki mulai merengek pada Ayahnya. Bisa saja kali ini Ayahnya mengendalikan Mommynya yang mulai senewen kan?

"Minjung-ah….. Jinki juga masih kecil, apa tidak terburu-buru? Aku masih bisa menghidupinya sampai ia lulus high school nanti." Ucap Lee Taemin pelan. Jinki menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Apa setelah aku lulus, aku tetap dijual?" pekiknya.

"Nah, sekarang atau nanti akhirnya tetap sama kan?" sahut Minjung, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Shirreoooo…. Ya! Namja tiang, kau harus tanggungjawab membuat hidupku seperti ini." Jinki menuding Changmin yang sedari dari anteng sambil sesekali menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab kan? Dengan cara menikahimu!' jawab Changmin enteng.

"Aku bukan gay, sepertimu. Mommy, aku bahkan….. "

"Tidak ada bantahan Lee Jinki." Potong Minjung. Dan sore itu Jinki berhasil menendang guci kesayangan Minjung yang ada disebelahnya. Itu bahkan belum menghapus 10 % amarah Jinki terhadap Mommynya.

Minjung sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jinki, putera satu-satunya itu, makanya dia sungguh-sungguh berniat menjodohkan Jinki dengan Changmin, putera Jung Yunho, teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Keluarga Jung sangat matang dalam financial, makanya Minjung berani menyerahkankan puteranya. Disana kehidupan Jinki akan lebih baik. Dia tidak akan lagi membantunya berjualan kerupuk sepulang sekolah. Minjung berharap kehidupannya yang serba sulit ini tidak dialami Jinki.

Sebenarnya Minjung berasal dari keluarga berada, sangat berada malah. Tetapi karena rasa cintanya terhadap Taemin, suaminya, Minjung rela keluar diusir dari keluarga besarnya yang tidak setuju karena Minjung menjalin hubungan dengan namja miskin.

.

.

.

Jinki masih sangat kesal dengan Mommynya, walaupun begitu setelah pulang sekolah ia tetap membantu Mommynya berjualan kerupuk. Choi Minjung merupakan produsen kerupuk berbentuk melingkar-lingkar berwarna putih itu. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia menekuni bisnis ini. Pekerjaan Lee Taemin yang hanya begitu saja_menjual makanan dipinggir jalan alias buka warteg tentu saja tidak mampu mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Makanya Choi Minjung memutar otak sempitnya untuk mencari tambahan penghasilan. Dengan menjadi produsen kerupuk tentunya.

"Kalau kau bersama Changmin nanti, kamu tak akan panas-panasan menjual kerupuk Jinki," ujar Minjung.

"Aku lebih baik berjualan kerupuk seumur hidup. Aku berangkat." Namja berumur 16 tahun itu dengan langkah lunglai mulai menyusuri jalan pemukiman.

Sebenarnya ia capek kalau harus berjualan dengan berjalan kaki, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepeda tidak punya, bahkan berangkat sekolahpun ia harus jalan kaki. Uang sakunya cukup sih kalau untuk membayar bus, tetapi Jinki memilih berjalan kaki, sebagian uang sakunya ditabung untuk membeli sepeda. Menunggu 3 bulan lagi sepertinya sudah cukup. Yah walaupun harus beli sepeda second, asal masih bisa dipakai tidak masalah.

Setelah lelah berdagang, Jinki mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Mata sipitnya mengedarkan pandangan. Sore-sore begini memang banyak yang berjalan-jalan di taman yang tidak besar itu.

Jinki tidak mengerti kenapa Mommynya rela meninggalkan dunia yang penuh gelimang harta hanya untuk bersama ayahnya. Mungkin kalau tidak demikian, ia akan menjadi orang kaya dan tidak sengsara seperti ini. Atau kemungkinan buruk, ia tak lahir ke dunia ini. Ok. Lee Jinki lahir karena adanya peleburan antara Lee Taemin dan Choi Minjung kan? Kalau salah satu tidak ada kemungkinan ia juga tidak ada. Tidak ada Lee Jinki di dunia ini. Dan itu sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kamu tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini kalau kamu menyetujui rencana keluarga kita." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Jinki. Milik Changmin.

"Kamu bisa menikahi orang lain kan? Jangan ganggu hidupku." Ucap Jinki nyaris memekik.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan, aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa kalau dengan orang lain. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu kalau kamu mau menerima rencana keluarga kita. Aku kurang apa coba? Aku punya segalanya Jinki. Segalanya, yang mampu membuat hidupmu bahagia." Jelas Changmin buru-buru.

"Aku bisa bahagia tanpa segalanya yang kamu punya itu. Aku masih 16 tahun, baru kemarin aku masuk Senior High School. Dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa masa remajaku untuk hidup bersama paman-paman sepertimu. Perjalananku masih panjang, aku tak mau ada orang yang mengengkangku." Nafas Jinki memburu.

"Minggir. Aku mau pergi!" ucap Jinki sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin.

. Aku masih berumur 25 tahun, kenapa dia menyebutku paman-paman?, Batin Changmin ngeri. Setelah ini ia harus melakukan perawatan agar lebih tampak muda.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaannnnggggg…" ucap Jinki dengan nada sing a song. Dulu dia pernah juara menyanyi di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Saat ia berumur 5 tahun mungkin. Jinki berfikir ia akan menambah job nya, dengan mengamen. Suaranya tidak buruk juga.

Ruang tamu yang sudah sempit terlihat semakin sempit saat ada 4 orang tamu. Bahkan kursi ruang tamu nya tidak muat. Ayahnya_yang tumben sudah pulang jam segini malah duduk di kursi plastic yang biasanya ada diruang makan.

Jinki hampir saja menyapa tamu keluarganya, kalau tidak melihat si tiang listrik Changmin. Mau apa lagi si tiang itu kemari? Batin Jinki ngedumel.

"Ah,, Jinki baru pulang? Pasti capek sekali hemmm…" seorang tante-tante cantik menyapa duluan. Jinki hanya tersenyum.

"Aku kedalam dulu." Ujar Jinki, buru-buru ngacir. Dalam otak nya terus menolak. Hell yeah, Changmin membawa keluarganya bukan untuk melamarnya kan?

Baru saja ia meletakkan tas selempangnya, Mommy nya berteriak memanggil namanya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Jinki berjalan keruang tamu.

Kenapa orang miskin seperti Jinki memanggil Ibunya dengan sebutan Mommy? Salahkan saja sebagian jiwa Minjung yang masih mensugestikan diri, kalau ia masih orang kaya. Orang kaya kan suka kebarat-baratan. Memanggil Ibu dengan sebutan Mommy termasuk kebarat-baratan juga kan? Ehem. Lagian dulu ia bercita-cita kalau misalnya ia mempunyai anak, anaknya harus memanggilnya Mommy, biar terlihat keren.

"Perkenalkan, ini Jaejoong ahjumma, ahjumma ini Ibu Changmin. Dan itu Yunho ahjussi, sedangkan yang pendek itu Jung Kibum, adik Changmin." Terang Minjung.

"Annyeong, Lee Jinki imnida." Ucap Jinki sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Aihh, kamu sangat manis Jinki. Pantas saja Changmin begitu menyukaimu." Ujar Jaejoong membuat Jinki nyengir kaku. Pliss dah, batin Jinki, dia sangat tampan. Anak Lee Taemin yang paling tampan. Yah, karena dia satu-satunya putera pasangan Lee-Choi. Jinki nyengir gaje. Tapi buru-buru dikembalikan poker facenya. Namja tiang tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi, tadi kita sudah mendapatkan tanggal pertunangannya kan? Kemarin Changmin merengek untuk menikah saja sekalian, tetapi Jinki masih sekolah kan? Jadi tidak bisa begitu. Minimal menunggu samapi lulus dari Senior High School." Ucap Jaejoong sumringah.

"Pertunangan apa?" pekik Jinki horror.

"Kamu dan Changmin, tentu saja kan?" sahut Jaejoong. Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Jinki dengan nada tegas. Jinki menoleh kearah Mommynya, bungsu Choi itu melotot menatapnya. Membuat nyali Jinki menciut.

"Ba… Baiklah. Aku terpaksa." Cicit Jinki. Didalam hatinya, Jinki merencanakan sesuatu agar pernikahannya kelak akan dibatalkan. Pertunangan? Its Okay. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung semuanya masih bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

.

.

Jinki menatap kagum apartemen milik Changmin. Benar-benar berkelas. Sepulang sekolah tadi Changmin menjemputnya, di gerbang sekolah. Catat. Di gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja menarik perhatian banyak pihak. Namja tampan bermobil mahal. Hell yeah.. idaman para yeoja right? Tak ada alasan Jinki untuk membenci Changmin. Ah, ralat tidak ada alasan untuk tidak iri dengan Changmin.

Apartemen mewah milik Changmin didomiasi oleh warna gelap. Bahkan perabotannya pun serba berwarna gelap. Bila ia menjadi pasangan Changmin nanti, Jinki berencana akan mengganti cat nya. Hijau warna yang menyejukkan bukan? Jinki mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Idenya tentu saja selalu brilian. Tapi buru-buru ia menggeleng. Ia tak mau menjadi pasangan Changmin.

Jari mungil Jinki meraba pinggiran meja yang diatasnya terdapat Kristal yang sangat cantik. Jinki baru pertama kali melihat yang beginian. Kristalnya seolah mempunya banyak warna karena biasan cahaya lampu yang ada di ruang tersebut. Sangat cantik tentu saja. Changmin memang benar-benar seorang yang kaya raya. Ia akan hidup makmur kalau tinggal bersama Changmin, pikir Jinki. Jinki menggeleng lagi.

Mata sipit nya menoleh kearah sebuah figura besar yang memuat sebuah foto namja kecil berumur sekitar 2-3 tahun. Bukankah itu…? Jinki buru-buru memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada figura tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menyenggol Kristal yang sempat membuat Jinki terpana hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Sontak mulut Jinki membentuk huruf O dengan sempurna.

"Jinki ah, ada ap….. pa?" pekik Changmin khawatir. Tadi ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Dan buru-buru mememui Jinki.

Mata bulat Changmin menatap Kristal yang sudah hancur di lantai. Namun kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Jinki yang masih terpaku.

"Kristal mahalnya… Aku tidak sengaja sungguh…" ujar Jinki dengan nada memohon. Takut dimintai ganti rugi. Kalau sudah begitu bagaimana nasib sepeda impiannya? Jinki bahkan yakin kalau uang yang ada di celengan ayamnya tidak akan cukup. Tangannya meremas pinggiran seragamnya dengan gugup.

"Yah, tentu saja mahal. Aku pesan langsung dari pembuatnya." Jelas Changmin.

"Berapa harganya?" potong Jinki. Dia benar-benar panic.

"Kamu tidak dapat membayangkannya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta ganti rugi asal… kamu menerima pernikahan kita." Ucap Changmin dibarengi smirk evil.

"Bukankah…kita…bertunangan…dulu?" Tanya Jinki lambat-lambat. Itu kan yang dikatakan Jaejoong Ahjumma kemarin? Pikir Jinki.

"Aku inginnya langsung menikah dan kau tinggal disini bersamaku." Ucap Changmin tegas. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menikahi Jinki.

"Aku masih sekolah. Sekolah tidak akan membiarkan muridnya terikat pernikahan!"

"Masa bodoh dengan peraturan sialan itu, Jinki. Tak ada yang berani menolak perintah keluarga Jung. Dengar, aku anggap kamu mau menikah denganku. Untuk urusan lain kamu tak usah memikirkannya. Dengar itu. Ayo.. kuantar kamu pulang." Changmin menyeret Jinki. Tapi Jinki memberontak.

"Kalau aku bisa mengganti rugi Kristal itu, aku tak perlu menikah denganmu kan? Katakan saja berapa jumlah uang yang harus ku bayar!" Pekik Jinki sakit hati. Apa ia harus menyerahkan masa depannya hanya karena Kristal?

"Kamu tak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. Jadi diam, dan turuti kemauanku!"

"Kubilang katakan saja! Berapapun itu akan kubayar." Teriak Jinki sekuat tenaga.

"Sialan…" lirih Jinki. Dia duduk melipat kaki di dadanya. Tak lupa menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa Jinki sulit sekali didekati?

"Kenapa kamu bersikeras menolak menikah denganku?" Tanya Changmin. Mengabaikan isakan Jinki.

"Aku.. aku sudah merencanakan masa depanku tahu. Dan kamu seenaknya merusak itu semua." Pekik Jinki sambil menuding Changmin. Mata sipitnya memerah. Setitik air matanya mengalir di pipi chubby nya.

"Apa rencana masa depanmu itu?" Tanya Changmin sambil memutar matanya malas. Kekanakkan sekali Jinkinya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku tidak kekanakkan." Mata Jinki yang memerah itu melotot kearah Changmin.

"Sekarang antar aku pulang. Kerupuk dirumah pasti sudah menunggu ku." Ujar Jinki lalu tanpa bersalah keluar begitu saja dari apartemen Changmin. Melupakan Kristal yang ia pecahkan. Melupakan sejumlah uang yang harus ia ganti. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jinki pura-pura melupakannya. Changmin tak tahu saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jinki menahan senyumnya dengan susah payah. Bleh, kata siapa Jung's family itu jenius dan tidak bisa dibodohi? Jinki saja bisa menipu Changmin. Yeah, yang baru saja terjadi itu hanya akal-akalan Jinki. Sepekan yang lalu ia melihat adegan yang persis seperti itu di televisi.

.

.

.

Jinki memakan kerupuknya dengan beringas. Dia ingin sekali membeli seekor singa kemudian menjadikan Changmin sebagai makanannya. Ok. Itu perumpamaan, ia tak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membeli Singa. Damn yeahh… miskin sialan. Pasalnya Changmin sudah nongkrong dirumahnya sewaktu ia pulang berjualan. Malah ia sempat melihat Changmin membantu Mommynya membuat kerupuk. Jung Changmin membuat kerupuk. Whattt? Dasar cari muka. Jinki merasa tidak tersentuh tuh. Maaf saja.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, kenapa? Haisshh sungguh tidak sopan." Sahut Minjung mendeath glare putra semata wayang nya itu.

"Huhhh, aku bosan dengan namja tiang itu Mommy. Setiap hari pasti bertemu dan merusak hariku. Takdir sungguh kejam padaku." Ucap Jinki hiperbola.

"Jaga bicara mu, Lee Jinki. Mommy tak suka." Death glare Minjung sudah memasuki level 2. Sukses membungkam Jinki. Sedang Changmin terdiam sambil menatap Jinki dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Setelah peristiwa itu Changmin sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan Jinki mentraktir temannya makan kerupuk untuk merayakan hari bebasnya. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari Jung Changmin.

Tetapi perkiraan Jinki salah, pasalnya seminggu kemudian Changmin berada di depan sekolahnya dengn gaya cool nya itu. Menyongsong Jinki dengan pelukan yang sengat erat. Menghiraukan kalau saat itu mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hiaahh…" Jinki mendorong Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa-apaan ini? Haiss" pekik Jinki tertahan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, seminggu ini benar-benar membuat ku gila. Dasar Ayah brengsek. Seenaknya saja mengirimku keluar negeri untuk pekerjaan konyol itu." Jinki mendengus malas mendengar curhat dadakan Changmin.

"Kenapa kamu kembali lagi sih? Seminggu ini aku sudah hidup bahagia tahu." Sembur Jinki kalap. Tanpa menghiraukan Changmin, Jinki berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Changmin yang berteriak-teriak.

Jaejoong Ahjumma datang lagi. Ditemani Kibum, dan tanpa suaminya. Mereka bertiga, termasuk Minjung tengah berbincang hangat sambil menyetak kerupuk.

Jinki yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya melengos acuh. Apa Keluarga Jung memang tengah menjajal hidup miskin? Dan akan semakin sempurna kalau Jung senior ikut berjualan dipinggir jalan bersama Ayahnya.

Dan.. hell yeah, Jinki layak bunuh diri karena melihat Jung Senior dipinggir jalan bersama ayahnya keesokan hari. Tetapi lebih dari apapun, Jinki tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bayangan Changmin disekitarnya. Merdeka.

Makam malam kali ini sangat mencurigakan. Suasananya kelewat tenang. Tetapi Jinki benar-benar merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Walaupun demikian ia tetap menghabiskan makanannya. Ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ehem." Kepala keluarga Lee berdehem. Jujur saja Jinki sempat terlonjak kaget. Tetapi Taemin tidak kunjung membuka suaranya. Didepannya sang Mommy sudah melotot ke arah Taemin.

"Katakan saja apa yang Ayah ingin katakan. Aku siap mendengarnya." Ujar Jinki lalu menyeruput susunya. Orang tuanya malah saling lirik membuat Jinki gemas.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau Mommy hamil?" kejar Jinki. Sontak membuat Minjung tersedak.

"Hamil? Yah.. jangan bicara omong kosong. Aku tidak hamil." Pekik Minjung protes.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Jinki malas tetapi penasaran juga.

"Ini mengenai kamu dan ehm.. Changmin." Sahut Taemin. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Jinki masih memandang Ayahnya, seolah meminta untuk meneruskan penjelasan.

"Kami memutuskan, menyetujui permintaan Changmin untuk segera menikahimu." Jelas Taemin.

"Menikah bukan bertunangan." Sahut Minjung di ikuti anggukan Taemin.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini keluarga si tiang berkeliaran dirumah? Haahhh… seharusnya aku bisa menduga dari awal." Ujar Jinki sakartis. Minjung dan Taemin saling berpandangan. Keduanya, sebenarnya ragu untuk menikahkan Jinki, melihat Jinki tidak begitu menyukai Changmin. Tetapi melihat kegigihan Changmin, membuat keduanya luluh juga. Changmin begitu mencintai Jinki, dan dapat dipastikan Jinki akan hidup bahagia dengan itu. Begitulah pikiran Taemin dan Minjung.

"Changmin begitu mencintai mu. Kamu akan hidup bahagia dengan itu. Percaya pada Mommy." Ujar Minjung.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Mommy. Aku ingin menikah dengan seorang wanita. Mempunyai anak sebanyak 2 dan kemudian hidup bahagia." Sembur Jinki kalap. Ia tidak sadar telah mengutarakan impian masa depannya.

"Oh.. well…" Ucap Taemin sambil menatap Minjung.

"Kami akan membicarakan dengan Yunho lagi kalau begitu." Lanjutnya.

Dan kemudian acara makan malam khidmat kembali.

.

.

.

Jinki menendang guci milik Mommynya dengan sengaja, sukses menaikkan amarah Minjung. Itu kejadian 5 menit lalu. Sekarang mereka tengah bertengkar dengan hebat dan Taemin serta keluarga Jung sebagai penonton.

"… SAJA KALAU MOMMY TAK MAU MERAWAT KU LAGI. BILANG SAJA!" Jinki berteriak marah. Mata nya memerah, setetes air mata baru saja turun.

PLAAAKKKK

Kemudian suara tamparan terdengar nyaring. Tangan Minjung masih menggantung sedang Jinki memegang pipi nya yang baru saja di tampar. Jinki tertawa sinis menyebabkan pipinya bertambah nyeri.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Mommy mau." Ujar Jinki lalu keluar rumah begitu saja. Reflex Changmin mengejar Jinki, sedang Taemin menenangkan Minjung.

Well, niat menolak lamaran Changmin berujung kegagalan dan malah memajukan tanggal pernikahan tentu saja membuat Jinki shock. Ia sangat kecewa terhadap orang tua nya. Kalau memang Changmin serius dengannya kenapa tak menunggu ia siap dulu? Menunggu ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya? Menunggu ia menggapai cita-citanya?

"Aku.. hiks… aku tidak bermaksud.. hiks.. oh Tuhan.. bagaimana ini? Hiks…" Minjung meracau. Di peluknya Taemin dengan erat.

"Ssshhhh.. tenanglah.. tidak apa-apa.." ujar Taemin mengelus punggung Minjung.

Changmin masih mengikuti Jinki dari belakang. Dalam hati ia sangat khawatir, Jinki berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Niat untuk mendekati tiba-tiba pupus begitu saja. Jinki begini karenanya. Apa ia harus rela melepas Jinki? Melepas separuh nyawanya itu?

"Ya! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Jinki membentak Changmin sambil menuding.

"Kita kembali oke? Mommy mu pasti khawatir." Ujar Changmin.

"Biar saja. Kenapa dia tega menjualku pada ahjussi yang sama sekali tak ku sukai?" dada Changmin berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya.

"Aku masih bisa kalau menghidupi diri sendiri! kenapa mereka tega menjualku? Huks huhuhuhuhuhu.." Jinki semakin terisak. Changmin meraup tubuh Jinki yang gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka tidak menjualmu hemm? Mereka sangat menyayangimu. Jika memang kamu tidak mau hidup bersamaku, aku… aku akan melepasmu Jinki. Mulai sekarang aku… aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi. Hemm.. aku janji." Ucap Changmin, ia memilih mengalah demi kebahagiaan Jinkinya. Jinki mengangguk. Dan Changmin tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

Minjung langsung memeluk Jinki begitu ia melihat Jinki pulang. Sedang Jaejoong menatap khawatir putera sulungnya. Ia seorang Ibu yang tahu apabila anaknya tengah bersedih.

"Ehmm… aku minta ma'af atas kekacauan ini. Aku.. aku.." Changmin terlihat menghirup seluruh udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan mengusik.. Jin.. Jinki lagi. Kuharap ia bahagia setelah ini. Terima kasih. Aku pulang." Changmin masih sempat tersenyum kearah Jinki sebelum berbalik pulang. Mungkin itu terakhir kali ia bisa melihat Jinki. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata doe nya.

"Ma'af Jae… aku pikir kita harus.." Minjung tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memeluk Jinki.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menerima Changmin, Jinki. Memang ia terlihat tidak serius. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia sangat serius. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seserius ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia rela bekerja bersama Yunho agar kami mau melamar kamu untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan kantor. Ia lebih senang membuat lagu dan semacamnya. Kami kira ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sesorang yang akan ia cintai. Anak itu sudah terlarut dengan music dan makanan. Tetapi satu tahun lalu, ia tiba-tiba datang dan bercerita dengan penuh semangat tentangmu Jinki. Bagaimana ia melihatmu pertama kali, bagaimana akhirnya ia tahu namamu, bagaimana ia mengikutimu sepanjang hari, bagaimana ia tahu dimana rumahmu, siapa temanmu, hobi mu apa, makanan kesukaanmu apa, hal yang tidak kamu suka apa, begitu banyak hal yang diketahui tentang kamu Jinki. Setahun belakangan ini ia sibuk dengan itu hingga ia akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk menampakkan sosoknya di depanmu." Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Anak itu, sangat mencintaimu Jinki. Usahanya selama ini tidaklah main-main, perasaannya juga. Ia sangat serius terhadapmu. Haah.. tetapi aku maklum, kamu masih sangat muda, Jinki. Masih ada begitu banyak hal yan pasti ingin kamu lakukan. Aku tahu kamu berfikir bahwa pernikahan bisa mengengkang hidupmu. Tetapi Changmin tak akan mengengkangmu Jinki. Ia begitu mencintaimu. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Ku harap keluarga kita tetap saling berhubungan hemm?" ujar Jaejoong sekalian pamit.

"Ahjumma.." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat Jinki memanggilnya.

"Ehmmm… apa.. apakah Ahjumma.. Ahjumma tidak ingin cucu? Jika… jika Chang.. Changmin hhyu.. Changmin hyung dengan ku, ia tak akan mempunyai keturunan." Ujar Jinki agak gugup saat menyebut nama Changmin, apalagi dengan embel-embel hyung.

"Kurasa Changmin tidak peduli soal itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bukan Chang.. Changmin hyung. Tetapi Ahjumma.."

"Ahh.. aku? Tenang saja, kami masih mempunyai Kibum." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk saat.. saat ini aku memang tidak bisa. Tetapi entah kalau nanti. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa." Ucap Jinki. Jaejoong menghampiri Jinki kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kamu bukan orang jahat Jinki. Changmin tak salah mencintaimu." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum Bahagia.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam lamnya Changmin menenggelamkan diri diantara puluhan botol alcohol. Bibirnya pun tak berhenti meyebut nama Jinki. Kyuhyun yang ada di samping nya menatap khawatir kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Changmin, berhenti minum, kamu sudah mabuk." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merampas botol yang baru saja di tegak Changmin.

"hiikkk.. hik.. hik.. Jinki.. Jinki ku.. hik hik aku hik melepas hik nya.. hik hik sa hik kit.. Kyu.. hikk." Setetes air mata Changmin jatuh dengan mulusnya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Changmin sefrustasi ini, bahkan saat Appanya menentang Changmin saat Changmin memilih mengambil jurusan seni pun, ia tidak sefrustasi ini. Malah menganggap hal itu enteng. Tetapi kenapa hanya karena Jinki, sahabatnya seperti ini? Inikah yang di namakan cinta? Kyuhyun membatin.

Ruangan VIP itu hening, hanya ada suara tangisan Changmin.

.

.

.

5 years later.

Jinki menutup café Ayahnya. Dia tersenyum puas. Sekarang keluarganya hidup berkecukupan. Ayahnya tak lagi berjualan dipinggir jalan, melainkan berjualan di café yang didirikan Jinki 1 tahun lalu. Mommynya masih menjadi produsen kerupuk, bedanya usahanya tersebut berkembang pesat, mempunyai pabrik besar dengan memperkerjakan lebih dari 500 pegawai. Sedang ia sendiri cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis novel, kadang-kadang ia membantu Ayahnya di café.

Yah, 5 tahun sudah berlalu, ia merasa cukup puas. Tetapi….

Pandangan Jinki terpaku dengan sebuah banner besar diseberang café Ayahnya.

 _KONSER MAX menampilkan karya-karya Jung Changmin, segera dapatkan tiketnya dan nikmati karya fenomenal nya. 12 Desember. 8 pm._

Tiket untuknya sudah datang 5 hari yang lalu. Padahal ia tidak memesan. Jinki tak mau ambil pusing dengan siapa yang mengiriminya tiket. Bahkan ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menonton konser tersebut. Ia ada acara 12 Desember mendatang. Pagi harinya sih, malam nya ia yakini tak ada acara yang berarti.

Changmin seorang komposer, sudah cukup banyak karya-karyanya yang booming di pasaran. Banyak Boyband, girlband, solois yang memakai jasanya. Kabarnya dikonser nanti semua artis yang pernah menyanyikan karya Changmin, akan ikut memeriahkan konser tersebut. Dan akan ada kejutan sendiri dari Changmin.

"Hei…" seorang gadis menepuk bahunya. Si cantik Gweboon. Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan selama setahun lebih. Tetapi semakin lama hubungan tersebut dijalani mereka lebih nyaman dengan status sebagai sahabat. Malah sekarang, walaupun Gweboon sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Onyu, mereka tetap dekat sebagai sahabat.

"Ckk.. aku sudah bosan menasehatimu, Oppa. Buang semua beban mu." Jinki memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku tak mempunyai beban." Gweboon menunjuk banner konser Changmin.

"Kau memandangi posternya selama 10 menit tanpa berkedip. Itu beban mu." Jelas Gweboon.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun, semuanya bisa saja berubah."

"Dan bisa saja tidak. Positif thinking Oppa." Sahut Gweboon.

"Aku tidak berani berharap. Ayo pulang. Kuantar Kau." Ujar Jinki lalu menggandeng Gweboon untuk memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Minjung berjalan bolak-balik dari dapur keruang makan menata makanan yang baru saja selesai ia buat.

"Aku ingin menonton konser Max itu, Jaejoong memberikan tiket kemarin. Sayang sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri. Ada meeting penting malam itu. Kalau bisa cepat selesai mungkin aku akan menyusul." Ujar Minjung. Hubungan keluarga Lee dan Jung, masih baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Tetapi kedua keluarga tersebut sepakat untuk tidak menyinggung nama Changmin didepan Jinki.

"Aku bisa datang, café tutup lebih awal juga tidak masalah. Aku menyukai karya Changmin, ia musisi hebat." Sahut Taemin, Minjung mengangguk setuju.

"Aku heran dengan Jinki, setelah putus dengan Gweboon ia menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Aku takut dia stress." Keluh Minjung.

"Anakmu itu sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Deadline nya sudah semakin dekat dan ia belum menyelesaikan bab 4 nya. Jangan ganggu dia, ok..?"

"Aku tidak janji. Jinki membuatku khawatir. Ah, tidak kah kau berfikir ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Changmin?"

"Kau masih kekeuh menjodohkan mereka?" Taemin menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ck, konser Changmin sedang ramai dibicarakan. Poster-poster nya ada diseluruh tempat. Aku pernah memergoki Jinki menatap poster Changmin."

"Ini sudah berjalan 5 tahun dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Changmin sudah bisa melupakan Jinki."

"Ahh kau tidak tahu saja, Changmin masih rutin menanyakan kabar Jinki padaku. Jaejoong , juga sempat cerita kalau Changmin masih membuntuti Jinki."

"Ah, pantas Jinki pernah cerita kalau ia merasa tengah dikuntit."

"Bagaimana? Changmin masih menyukai Jinki kan?."

"Dan kau ingin Jinki kabur lagi seperti dulu?" Minjung menggeleng.

"Sudah jangan difikirkan. Semua kita serahkan pada JInki. Ayo makan.." Taemin mengelus punggung Minjung sayang.

.

.

.

Jinki menimang tiket konser Changmin. Sebenarnya didalam amplop berisi tiket tersebut terdapat surat tulisan tangan Changmin. Isi surat tersebut, Changmin memohon agar Jinki datang kekonser tersebut. Setelah itu Changmin berjanji, dia tidak akan menampakkan diri lagi dihadapan Jinki.

Flash back

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan sempurna. Ia kepergok membuntuti Jinki. Bagaimana ini?

Tak jauh beda dengan Changmin, Jinki pun demikian. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu shock. Changmin membuntutinya.

"Ak.. aku… Mianhaeyo." Cicit Changmin. Jinki hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Silahkan kau lanjutkan perjalananmu. Aku pergi." Pamit Changmin dan cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana.

Jinki terbayang kejadian 6 hari yang lalu, ia tak habis fikir ternyata selama ini Changmin masih membuntutinya. Firasat ia merasakan keanehan seperti ada yang mengikutinya ternyata benar. Changmin pelakunya.

Jinki menjambak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar bingung, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Ia tak paham.

Haruskah ia mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Changmin? Jinki menggeleng.

Apa… akhirnya ia menyukai Changmin? Jinki tidak bisa menjawab.

Drttt drrrtt drtttt..

Editornya menelfon, pikiran Jinki entah kemana saat Editor nya bercuap cuap tentang deadline, Jinki mengatakan IYA lalu menutup telfonnya. Ia melirik jam di dindingnya. Pukul 3 dini hari. Ia butuh tidur sekarang. Dan kenapa Editornya malah menelfon di jam segini?

Tanggal 12 Desember akhirnya datang juga. Jinki terlambat bangun, ia janjian dengan editornya pukul 10, dan sekarang jarum pendek jam ayamnya sudah menunjuk angka 11, ia harus siap-siap kena semprot.

Jinki menyabet Roti tawar dimeja makan.

"Kenapa Mommy tidak membangunkanku? Aku ada janji pukul sepuluh. Aku telat dan nenek sihir itu akan menyihirku jadi abu." Jinki berujar sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kamu baru tidur pukul 5 sayang, kau sangat butuh istirahat." Minjung menyodorkan segelas susu. Jinki meminumnya dengan brutal.

"Kamu akan menonton konser Max kan?' Tanya Minjung hati-hati. Jinki reflex menghentikan acara minumnya.

Sebenarnya setelah ia memergoki Changmin yang tengah menguntitnya, Jinki masih saja merasa ada orang yang tengah membuntutinya. Jinki pernah melihat bayangan Changmin dietalase sebuah toko. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya.

"Aku tak tahu, biasanya kami akan lama merevisi novelku." Jawab Jinki linglung.

"Aku pergi Mom." Pamit Jinki. Minjung menatap anak semata wayang nya itu dengan pandangan sayu.

Belum jam 6 malam dan bab 4 nya sudah beres. Editornya puas dengan tulisannya. Dan ia bisa kembali kerumah dengan cepat. Tetapi ia membelokkan langkahnya disebuah kedai makan. Ia hanya sarapan selembar roti tadi pagi. Dan perutnya sudah protes.

Segerombolan siswa menegah tampak asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Samar-samar Jinki mendengar nama Changmin disebut-sebut. Changmin bukan artis, ia hanya musisi. Ia juga jarang tampil dipublik, dan tak pernah menyanyikan lagu buatannya. Tetapi, Jinki tak habis pikir kenapa Changmin begitu popular? Dan ia tak bisa lebih heran lagi, kenapa ia malah memikirkan popularitas Changmin? Jinki menggeleng frustasi.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya Jinki membuka netbook nya, ia sudah membuat kerangka cerita bab 5 novelnya. Hanya tinggal menggembangkannya. Jari-jari bentet miliknya mulai asyik mengetik.

Novel ke 5 nya ini menceritakan tentang kisah remaja orang tuanya. Jinki masih ingat Ayahnya yang protes saat mendengar ide Jinki, sedang Mommy nya malah girang karena kisah cintanya Jinki buku kan. Sebenarnya, Jinki ingin mengenal Kakek Neneknya dari pihak Minjung. Tetapi Minjung melarang saat Jinki ingin menemui keduanya. Minjung beralasan, tak mau Jinki sakit hati apabila mereka menolaknya. Jadi, dengan novel ini Jinki berharap Kakek Nenek nya mau merestui orang tuanya. Harta bukan segalanya, tetapi cinta yang tulus akan membuat semua lebih baik dan bahagia.

Cinta yang tulus? Jinki teringat Changmin lagi.

.

.

.

Jinki melihat gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat konser Changmin dari balik kemudi mobil. Banyak orang yang sedang mengantre. Tampak sebuah keluarga, yang tengah berfoto dengan poster Changmin didepan gedung. Jinki masih belum memutuskan untuk menonton konser atau tidak. Kata Changmin, bila ia datang Changmin tak akan menampakkan diri lagi. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Jinki menyukai saat-saat dimana ia tengah dikuntit?

Kalau ia datang ke konser Changmin tak akan menguntitnya lagi. Jinki resah. Ia gila, karena ia ingin Changmin terus menguntitnya.

Kenapa ia begitu sulit menerima Changmin? Kenapa bisa begitu? Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sadar, ia belum siap menerima pandangan orang sekitar padanya jika ia mempunyai hubungan dengan sesama lelaki. Ia takut dianggap tidak normal. Ia takut orang-orang akan menjauhinya. Dan bagaimana dengan keturunan?

Jinki meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya.

.

.

.

Jinki bergelung diselimut tebalnya, sesekali ia melirik jam dindingnya. 30 menit lagi konsernya dimulai. Ayahnya sudah pergi dari tadi. Haruskah ia datang?

Jinki menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Nanti ia akan nekad mengungkapkan perasaan errr… Jinki akan mengatakan ia menyukai Changmin, tetapi tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan Changmin masih boleh menguntitnya. Ia berencana mengatakan seperti itu.

Macet.

Jinki merutuk dalam hati.

Ia terjebak selama 30 menit. Jinki telat datang kekonser. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Walaupun telat ia tetap saja memasuki, staff konser menuntunnya menuju bangku yang ternyata Changmin siapkan untuknya. Pipi Jinki memerah karenanya.

Jinki datang saat seorang solo wanita membawakan lagu yang Jinki tak kenal. Jujur saja ia tak pernah mendengar lagu ciptaan Changmin.

Lampu panggung meredup saat wanita tersebut selalu menyanyi. Lalu muncul sesosok tinggi dan tampan, Jinki menahan nafasnya. Itu Changmin. Ia nyaris kabur dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat malam. Saya Jung Changmin." Jinki tak jadi kabur begitu mendengar suara Changmin. Mata sipitnya terpaku. Disana Changmin terlihat sangat dewasa dan matang. Serta tampan tentu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku merencanakan surprise ini diakhir acara. Tetapi, aku takut apa yang aku tunggu kabur duluan. Tadi, aku merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan konser karena aku kira ia tidak datang. Tetapi nyatanya ia datang, walau terlambat." Changmin menoleh kearah Jinki dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, dan lagu ini ku nyanyikan untuk mu."

Intro lagu mulai pelan terdengar.

 _A sigh weighs me down carefully…_

 _And won't let me sleep…_

 _I tell my empty heart that it's a fool.._

" _Why can't I cry even though I'm in pain?"_

Suara Changmin mengalun dengan merdu, penonton sunyi senyap tak bersuara. Jinki terpana.

 _I can't leave…_

 _You are more precious than I am.._

 _Comeback again…_

 _Tonight…_

 _When I pass every light, that illuminates the path…_

 _My vision gets blurry…_

 _It's not that my heart is beating…_

 _Because my breaths that get rougher are bothering me…_

 _I try to erase the memorise of loving you…_

 _But I look pathetic when I find my self putting the back…_

 _Everything underneath the sky_

 _The moon is sunkin…_

 _Nothing seems to be the way it used tobe.._

 _Except me who lost you…_

 _I keep you just because I want to as you look at me who came speechlessly…_

 _You don't smile, you don't have do anything to say.._

 _But it just has tobe you.._

 _I can't leave.._

 _The only place I have to rest at the end of the day is you…_

 _Come back again, tonight…. *)_

 _Saranghaeyo…_

Changmin menyanyikan kata terakhir dengan lirih namun tegas.

Tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh disekitar Jinki. Tetapi Jinki seolah tuli, ia masih terfokus dengan Changmin yang terlihat menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih." Changmin membungkuk.

"Jujur, aku ingin bersamanya. Tetapi jika bersamaku ia tak bahagia, aku memilih melepasnya. Jinki, Setelah ini aku tak mengusikmu lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar melepasmu. Dengan siapapapun nanti kamu berjodoh, semoga dia menyayangimu melebihi diri ku."

"Terima kasih telah datang di konser kali ini, kita lanjutkan konsernya. Kita sambut…."

Jinki tidak mendengar kalimat akhir Changmin, karena ia buru-buru berlari kearah backstage untuk menemui Changmin.

Jinki berlari disepanjang lorong, ia tak tahu dimana Changmin berada, ia hanya berlari seakan takut Changmin pergi.

Bruukkk…

Jinki terjengkang kebelakang, nafasnya memburu.

Seseorang menabraknya. Changmin berdiri menjulang didepannya. Jinki merasa ia sedang syuting film. Adegan seperti ini hanya bisa ia lihat di drama kan? Kenapa ia juga bisa mengalaminya?

"Oh ya Tuhan Jinki." Changmin memekik kaget dan selanjutnya menolong Jinki.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Changmin. Jinki mengangguk-angguk.

"Changmin hyung, akujugamenyukaimu tetapi akutidakinginkitabersamaKaumasihboleh menguntitkuakutakmarahakujustrusenang." Changmin hanya menangkap "Aku juga menyukaimu" selanjutnya ia benar-benar tak mendengar, Jinki berbicara layaknya kereta express.

"Hei tenanglah, bicara pelan-pelan." Ujar Changmin, ia memegang bahu Jinki agar tenang. Tanpa diduga Jinki memeluknya sambil menangis. Karena tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, Changmin membawa Jinki ke ruangan yang kosong.

Jinki menangis dipelukan Changmin.

End.

*) Sleepless Night milik SHINee, liriknya yang buat Shim Changmin.

Tetapi ada beberapa kata yang saya hilangkan untuk kepentingan fict ini.

Hai…

Ini Oneshoot pertama saya. Chara nya masih Changmin Jinki, saya masih betah suka keduanya. Apalagi setelah nonton Happy Together, disana Changmin tertawa saat mendengar jokes sangtae nya Jinki. Ada yang pernah nonton juga?

Ah,Saya membiarkan fict I Can't terbengkalai hingga berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun? Komputer baru dibenerin kemarin. Dan saya kehilangan mood untuk menulis. Fict ini juga sudah mengendap begitu lama di computer. Semoga puas baca oneshot dari saya ini. Walaupun temanya pasaran dan gaya menulis saya yang amatir dan membosankan. Ma'af kalau ada typo.

Dan saya merasa kesulitan memilih judul yang tepat. Sleepless Night? Haah, gak ada satu pun chara yang mengalaminya. Saya rasa gak ada sangkut pautnya sama isi cerita. Tapi karena lirik Sleepless Night nyempil dikit, akhirnya pake judul itu saja. Sorry.

Finally,Terima kasih yang baca fict ini.

See you..

Semoga yang I Can't cepat kelar.

Adakah yang mau review? ^.^


End file.
